Princess of blood
by Irizistable-gigaz
Summary: Her birth was fortold. She was ment for something more. What happens when the plan was wrong? Draco/ginny/Sirus
1. Default Chapter

Long ago where witches and wizards lived in peace was a kingdom.  
  
This Kingdom was special. It had a prophecer. It wasn't a witch or a wizard, but,  
  
a tree. Every year the King and Queen along with the people of the town went to see the tree for  
  
news. Every year the news would be different but happy. Everything was going fine until the  
  
year 1980.  
  
  
  
"What good news do you have for us this year, wise tree?" asked the Queen as everyone settled down around the tree.  
  
Since the tree had no face they couldn't see the expression the tree was giving.  
  
"I'm sorry queen but this year I don't have any good news at all," said the tree.  
  
His voice was steady but had a sense of fright and confusion. The King and Queens face fell in confusion, so did the people.  
  
"What do you mean tree? Could it be so bad?" asked the King.  
  
"I'm afraid it is terrible," answered back the tree.  
  
All the people around shuddered.  
  
"Tell us then!" shouted a man in the back.  
  
"Ya come on!" shouted a woman in front.  
  
The Queen nodded.  
  
" Well, in 2 years time a child will be born to a Mr. and Mrs. Riddle. The family will live in peace for about 5 years until something bad happens to the Mom and Dad. The son, Tom, will kill his parents and pretend that the whole family died on a stormy night. Since the boy is a wizard, he will create fake bodies and lay them on the kitchen floor. The Boy will turn out to be the most powerful dark wizard, and will destroy the earth,"  
  
Everyone around screamed in horror. Some people ran away. Some fainted.  
  
"Were all going to die!" screamed a fat lady.  
  
"Let's live our life now!" shouted a bold skinny man.  
  
" Calm down! Everyone calm down!" shouted the King.  
  
And automatically everyone stopped and settled down.  
  
"Can we do anything to stop or fight against it?" asked the Queen in worry.  
  
"As I was going to say, there is something to prevent it. In 7 years a baby girl will be born from a poor family. She will have a beautiful face, a nice body and a great personality. In 6 years a boy will be born from a rich family. He will have a handsome face, dark eyes the color of a gray sky and not such a great personality,"  
  
"What are we suppose to do with them?" asked the King.  
  
"The girl will have powers, not only witch powers but incredible powers. She will be able to summon the elements; fire and earth. But -  
  
"Wait on sec, tree of wisdom, but doesn't she need the two other elements?" asked a woman.  
  
"Let me finish, the King and Queen will have a child in 6 years, it will be a boy and he will contain the two other elements; Water and Air. He will live in the forbidden forest and live in harmony until he turns 16. He will fall in love with the girl and she will fall in love with him too. She will have to go threw a ritual, the same one we have here when someone gets crowned. The two will fight the Dark Wizard and save the Earth,"  
  
Everyone shouted in joy.  
  
"Hold on, what does the other boy have to do in this?" asked the Queen.  
  
"That's the problem your Hines, he's in my vision but I don't know why. But something keeps on telling me that he's there for a reason,"  
  
"It's alright, let's celebrate. I can't believe I'm going to have a son!" said the Queen and hugged the King.  
  
7 years later a baby girl was born. She was to be named Virginia. Virginia Weasley. 


	2. Snape Problem

A/N; this chapter starts when Ginny's already in her 6th year.  
  
DON'T READ ON WITHOUT READIN THE A/N!  
  
Chapter 1: Snape problem.  
  
Virginia Weasley was her name. No she wasn't known for killing a basilisk, no she wasn't known for making Harry Potter happy, and no she wasn't known for being popular. You want to hear what she was known for?  
  
1: Setting the basilisk on people.  
  
2: Making Harry Potter annoyed.  
  
3:Not being popular but A Loner! (Don't forget following the Dream Team around)  
  
Yup that's pretty much it. So how come were not looking at another story where Harry Potter is saving someone's life? Because in this story, Ginny is the center of attention. Doesn't look like it, eh? But as you read you'll find out that everyone has a life's purpose, but Ginny's is special. Let's get on with the story.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny awoke from her sleep. She looked over at her clock. For once she awoke early. She took a quick bath and got dressed. She wore an expensive cream-colored shirt that was tight around her chest, and tight jeans that was faded in between her knees and waist. She straightened her hair magically but left some curled hair up front. Her hair was so long it went down to her back. She put on some shiny lip-gloss. Ginny's freckles had gone away over the night. "Weird" she thought. And her hair at the front was fading. She was changing. Today was a great day. Today was dress down day. Dress down day is when you get to wear your own clothes to show off. Ginny's dad had got a promotion just last year, so they've been getting a lot of money than usual. Today Ginny was going to try and fit in. her body has changed a lot, her legs not too chubby not too skinny. Perfect fit. Her weight was 115. Perfect.  
  
Ginny walked down to the common room. Harry, Ron and Hermione were already sitting around the fire, talking in a deep conversation.  
  
"Obviously a 'Big' secret I can't know," thought Ginny.  
  
She walked over to them. They didn't even realized! They were talking so loud she could hear them talking. Sitting down near them Ginny pretended to read a magazine.  
  
"I herd Malfoy's becoming a Death Eater!" she heard Ron say.  
  
" I did too!" said Harry.  
  
" But I herd McGonagall talking to Dumbledore and saying that he's on our side. He transporting news to our side" said Hermione.  
  
"Quiet! People might be listening," whispered Ron.  
  
Ginny herd enough already. Their conversation was Boring! Everyone knows Malfoy a Death eater, that's old news! Ginny got up from her seat and walked over to them. They quickly changed the subject into Quidditch.  
  
"Um, Hi Ginny" said Ron.  
  
They all looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Good morning," said Ginny "So what are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Oh, just Quidditch and.stuff" said Harry.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to breakfast," said Ginny and left.  
  
Ginny was walking down the hall and accidentally bumped into someone and knocked down all his or her books.  
  
"Oh so sorry" said Ginny kneeling down to Pick up the books.  
  
"Next time watch where you're walking," said a deep voice.  
  
Ginny looked up. It was Draco Malfoy. Number 1 class bully. Dark eyes the color of a gray storm. Ginny quickly handed him his books and walked away muttering 'sorry' again.  
  
"Whew! That was close! Wait, what am I holding? I didn't bring books along" thought Ginny and looked at what was in her hand. A dark green book with silver borders at every corner. This book was expensive! A leather cover with gold tips.  
  
"Let's see what's inside.ooh, cream-colored paper! My favorite!" Ginny said to herself.  
  
"D.T.M" she read a loud.  
  
"Who is D.T.M?"  
  
She looked around to see some guys staring at her. She frowned at them and they looked away.  
  
'It's rude to stare!' thought Ginny.  
  
Ginny sat down beside Hermione. Hermione looked at Ginny and did a double take. So did Harry and Ron.  
  
"What?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Did you dye your hair?" asked Harry.  
  
"No.why you ask?" answered Ginny.  
  
"Ginny! Where are you freckles?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know they faded away last night," said Ginny.  
  
"You sure, cause it seems that everyone looking at us," said Harry.  
  
Ginny looked around to see most of the guys were staring at her!  
  
"I know, I've been realizing that for about a week, but I haven't done anything I swear! I'm just Ginny, what can I do?" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"Fine".  
  
They all just went on to eating. Ginny kept on seeing Harry's glances and felt uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
Potions  
  
  
  
Ginny sat down at the back of the class as usual. She was early because there was hardly anybody. After 4 minutes people started to walk in. and the Snape arrived. Seeing at lifeless face brang goose bumps to Ginny.  
  
"Today we will be doing an experiment. One person is going to make a potion, drink it, and then I will do a counter course on you to see if it worked, start on page 450!" said Snape.  
  
Everyone quickly flipped threw their books and began their potion. Ginny knew this potion from the back of her head. She would practice doing it with her mom when she was small. Her mom would add extra ingredients to make it stronger. In five minutes time Ginny finished her potion before anyone else. She sat down and waited.  
  
"Relaxing Mrs.Weasley? Skipping this potion?" asked Snape.  
  
"No, I'm finished,"  
  
"Ah, then would you care to show us if it works?"  
  
"No!" thought Ginny.  
  
"Now Mrs.Weasley!"  
  
Ginny quickly got up and walked at the front of the class. Everyone was staring at her. She wasn't used to this kind of attention.  
  
"Drink your potion!" shouted Snape.  
  
Ginny blushed and drank it her potion quickly. She felt it working already! It cooled her down, well a little too much because she felt liked she was in Antarctica. Something went wrong; it wasn't supposed to be this strong. Snape already lifted his wand pointing it at Ginny.  
  
"Suptraculus Sindoré!"  
  
"No wait!" Ginny shouted but it was too late. The spell bounced off of Ginny and hit Snape to the ground. Everyone rushed up and surrounded him. He was unconscious. There was blood all over his head.  
  
"Oh god, what did I do?" cried Ginny. "I hope he's not dead!"  
  
Ginny pushed threw the crowd and gasped.  
  
"Someone call Dumbledore!" shouted Ginny.  
  
No one budged. It's either they were too scared or they were happy to see Snape like that. Instead they just left class. Ginny looked around for someone. Colin.  
  
"Colin! Colin!"  
  
He stopped at the door frozen.  
  
"Yes?" his voice terrified.  
  
"Can you please, get Dumbledore?" begged Ginny.  
  
"I can't I got.stuff to do,"  
  
"Were in the middle of class Colin! You can't have something to do!"  
  
"Come on Ginny, I don't want to get in trouble, you know how Snape hates me"  
  
"This is the only time I asked you for a favor! Please,"  
  
"Fine, but if Dumbledore asked anything, I didn't help you"  
  
He ran out.  
  
"That boy is paranoid!" Ginny said to herself and kneeled down beside Snape. She ripped off a piece of her cloth and wrapped it around Snape's HUGE cut to stop the bleeding. She took off her cloak, bundled it up and used it as a pillow to put under Snape's head. She checked his pulse. Thankfully he was alive. You might think that Ginny had a crush on Snape, but it's not true. She just had to do something it was somewhat her fault.  
  
"Oh, I'm in big trouble!" thought Ginny.  
  
Dumbledore along with McGonagall and Madame Promfery rushed in.  
  
To be continued  
  
How'd u like it? Pleaze R/R! No flames, I'm sick of them, no Flames!  
  
~Irizistable-Gigaz 


	3. Popular? Are you sure?

A/N; if you guys are wonderin' when all the good stuff is going to start, well in the 3rd chapter, ok? Sorry.  
  
Chapter 2: Popular? Are you sure?  
  
Dumbledore rushed in and kneeled beside Snape.  
  
"I used a piece o my cloak to stop the bleeding on his head and used the rest of my cloak to put under his head to stop the blood from going flat and I checked his pulse," Ginny took a deep breath. Being nervous isn't easy "He's alive,"  
  
Dumbledore looked at her. A mix of anger and sadness and happiness showed in his eyes.  
  
"Thank-You Mrs. Weasley, you may go now" said Dumbledore as McGonagall helped him out.  
  
Was that it? She was free to go? No charge or anything? No Questions? No Detention? Maybe it wasn't all her fault. Ginny walked away confused and shocked. It seemed she walked for days, when she only walked for a couple of minutes. She finally arrived at the fat lady, said the password, and died on the couch. Well she didn't really die just sat down there like it was the end of the world. On the bulletin it showed that class was canceled for the morning. Being mid spring everyone was outside with friends, boyfriends or girlfriends. Ron, Harry and Hermione rushed in the common room and surrounded Ginny. She didn't look up.  
  
"Ginny is it true?" asked Ron.  
  
"ya.  
  
"Do you know how much times I've wanted to hurt Snape! And you did it!" said Harry.  
  
"ya.  
  
"Ginny almost everyone is talking about you! You're the # 1 topic in the school!" said Hermione  
  
"Even the Slytherin's are talking!" said Harry.  
  
"I should make a book about this, 'The day Snape almost died' by Ron Weasley" said Ron. They all laughed.  
  
That reminded Ginny about the book! There must be something in it. Ginny looked up at them. Trying to make them not suspect anything she tried conversation.  
  
"Am I really the #1 topic?" asked Ginny. She was really happy.  
  
"Ginny, your more than the #1 topic, your popular!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Popular? Are you sure?" asked Ginny.  
  
"100% sure!"  
  
Ginny got up.  
  
"I'm going outside and enjoy this day!" she said.  
  
She took her school bag and a spring jacket with her and ran outside. There everyone was happy. As soon as Ginny entered the outdoors a swarm of people surrounded her.  
  
"Congratulations!" some shouted.  
  
"How did you do it?" some asked.  
  
"Leave the girl alone, she still needs to calm down" a girl shouted.  
  
They all left giving her pats on the back. Ginny walked over to a willow tree, sat down, and opened up the book.  
  
Feb.09.2003  
  
Some days just pass by. I want to die. Living in this hellhole is killing me. Just the way he calls my name makes me sick. Death is the answer.  
  
Feb.20.2003  
  
School. What a lame topic. I wish I could die and crumble up into a piece of paper and get flown away.  
  
Feb.28.2003  
  
Valentines day. What a bore. No one has known my love for poetry. Roses are Red, Violets are blue, This is the beginning Of my love for you, For you have my trust, Love, Kindness, If we shall ever fight If we might, And never see me again, Don't worry cause,  
  
And that was it. On the other pages, he wrote about Love, hate, his father and school.  
  
BAAM!  
  
Out of nowhere a creature with blue scaly skin long claws and the most enormous eyes fell to the ground. Dead. Some people screamed and some ran away. The Dream Team rushed over to it. Ginny standing up was about to walk over to it when she fell on footprints. Not just normal ones, but big ones and it led into the Forbidden Forest. Ginny followed them not realizing she was walking into the forest. But what she didn't know was that she was being followed. The footprints led her deep into the forest. They stopped. And she was lost. There was to many zigzags that she couldn't follow her steps. She looked around scared and cold. Why hadn't she taken a spring jacket? She thought. A loud noise came from one of the trees. She jumped. But it was just and owl. But what else is in this forest? Luckily she has her wand. Behind her she herd a rushing noise. It wasn't an animal but a human. She could see the figure. The person stepped out of its hiding spot. Draco Malfoy. He walked up to Ginny.  
  
"What are you doing here Weasley?" he asked.  
  
Ginny not knowing Malfoy really much didn't know what to say. She didn't hate him 'cause he hardly bugged her.  
  
"I was following some footprints, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Well I was wondering why you weren't caring for that poor dragon that fell in Hogwarts area. You walked off into the Forest"  
  
"So why did you follow me?"  
  
"Cause.  
  
"Do you like me?" teased Ginny.  
  
"Like a Weasley? Never! What are you thinking?"  
  
"Then why did you following me in her for?"  
  
"Nobody wants to die" he looked around "Especially not in this place"  
  
"Right."  
  
This was the first time she had a real conversation with Malfoy. Ginny wondered about but someone grabbed her hand.  
  
"Don't do that again!" shouted Draco.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You left me there!"  
  
"Are you scared of the dark Malfoy?" Ginny laughed so hard. Draco started to frown.  
  
"No, you wouldn't want to get lost in this place!"  
  
"Right, just follow me then" said Ginny.  
  
"No I'm going to lead the way Weasley, I'm the man here and were going back to Hogwarts"  
  
"No, I want to explore more!"  
  
" I don't care! I'm taking your ass back to Hogwarts!"  
  
"You don't have to swear! You could've just said please.oh I'm sorry, Malfoy's don't say 'please'"  
  
"You know your really getting me pissed-off Weasley!"  
  
"Then why don't you just leave? I don't even know why you're here and why you care so much!"  
  
Draco not caring much for the poor Weasley anymore just said it straight out.  
  
"I don't even know why I've been acting nice to you! Your even lucky I found you!"  
  
"More like followed me here"  
  
" You know what you're not worth being dised at, I rather save it on Potter. I'm leaving"  
  
Draco turned around to leave. Ginny really didn't want him to go. Now that she thought about it, she was in the forbidden forest, she was lost, and a creature could've attacked her. But something made Draco not want to move a step further. He looked back at Ginny.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We walked so far I don't even know the way back, cause I followed a weasley!" Draco said to himself pretending like she wasn't there.  
  
"Why don't you use your wand to led your way back?"  
  
"I haven't learned that kind of magic yet Weasley, were suppose to learn it today in Defense against the dark arts, but by the way it looks I don't even think I'll live to be 30"  
  
"Well if your not moving I'm going!"  
  
"You guys aren't going anywhere," said a voice from behind.  
  
Ginny gasped. A dark figure was moving forwards to Ginny. She could fell Draco breathing deeply and fast. 'So much for a man' she thought. As the figure was getting closer she grabbed Draco's arm but he pushed her aside. The figure stopped suddenly and took of his black cloak. Ginny's eyes widened. She looked at Draco than looked back at the man standing before her.  
  
"Draco you didn't tell me you had a twin!"  
  
Duh duh dumm!  
  
How'd you like it? Wait for the next one! 


	4. The other Draco

A/N; Ok People this is the good chapter. Trust me. Oh and you know ' ' theses talking marks, I use them as mouthing marks so when anyone is mouthing or thinking something I'll use those.  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco you didn't tell me you had a twin!" whispered Ginny still moving back and finally bumping into Draco.  
  
"Nei-neither did I"  
  
Wow! Draco sounded even more scared than Ginny did. Actually he wasn't really identical to Draco, he had more manly features around his face, he seemed stronger and he had a deep charming voice.  
  
"I'm actually not his twin, Virginia Weasley," said the man. Ginny's eyebrows went up.  
  
"How do you know my name?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I actually know a lot about you. Virginia you seem more beautiful than I imagined,"  
  
"I'm confused. First who are you? And how do you know so much about me? And why do you look so much like Malfoy here" she said pointing at Draco.  
  
"If you joined me at my place I will tell you all you need to know,"  
  
He had such a charming voice it made Ginny melt to the ground. But she didn't show any affection. She turned to Draco who had been whispering her name the whole time. And mouthed 'what?'  
  
He mouthed back 'don't trust him! He might be Voldemort in disguise for all we know'  
  
'When do u care so much about me Malfoy'  
  
'I don't but if we follow him we might die'  
  
'I'm making the decision here!'  
  
Draco sighed at himself 'truly we are going to die!' he thought. Ginny turned back to the mysterious guy. He was waiting there patiently.  
  
"We accept you invitation"  
  
"Follow me then,"  
  
He turned the other way and started to walk. Ginny followed then stopped and looked back. Draco still hadn't moved. She ran back and grabbed his arm.  
  
"If you need me to hold your hand I will, scardy cat!" she whispered to him. Drcao didn't reply. They followed him up hills down hills and around ponds until they arrived at a big mountain. There was some sort of door at the bottom. He opened it and waited for Ginny to catch up. When he saw that she was holding Malfoy's hand the smile wiped off is face. They stopped and looked at each other. Some how she felt it and tried to let go of Draco's hand but he was gripping.  
  
'Draco let go of my hand!' thought Ginny.  
  
'What?' she herd him say. She looked at him and they both made the same face. She did not say that out loud did she? And why did he look at her like he heard it too?  
  
'Hello?' she thought.  
  
'What the hell?' thought Draco.  
  
'Ahh! How come I can hear you in my mind?'  
  
'I don't know! There goes all my privacy.what's happening?'  
  
'I don't know but can you let go of my hand!?'  
  
Draco immediately let go and blushed.  
  
'Ok now what's going on?'  
  
No answer.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
Still no answer.  
  
He quickly grabbed her hand again. Ginny did a 'what are you doing face'.  
  
'I think we can only talk in our minds if we hold hands'  
  
'Let go for now, that guy looks pissed off!'  
  
Draco looked at the guy and smirked at him. He knew he was jealous so he put his other arm on Ginny waist. Shocked Ginny pushed him off and walked forward.  
  
"Ladies first" said the guy and smiled at her. She smiled back and entered. Draco scrambled to his feet and followed. Inside was so neat and.dull. The floors were the same as Hogwarts; there was a bed at the far corner next to a door. A table with a bowl of fruit on it, and nicely crafted chairs. To her surprise, a T.V! They walked over to the table. He pulled out a chair and Ginny sat in it and he sat next to her. Draco stood there next to her.  
  
"Where do you want me to start?" he asked.  
  
"How about your name?" said Draco.  
  
Ginny nodded at him and smiled,  
  
"Well my name is Sirus and I am the son of ..  
  
It went on like that. He told them about the King and Queen, how he got there and about the oracle and about the prophecy and about the powers she contained. While he was telling them about how he lived in the forest for so long Ginny grabbed Draco's hand.  
  
'Do you think this guys crazy?'  
  
'Weasley, I think this guy is telling the truth'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Let me ask you have you ever controlled something with your bear hands?'  
  
'No.  
  
'Think about it, maybe you wanted the day to rain or you wanted something to change in your appearance'  
  
'Well, I remember once when I was 6, I asked my mom for a cookie and she said not before dinner and I got mad so I had this crazy idea that I could control stuff. So I stared straight at the cookie jar without blinking and raised my hand. It started floating in the air I got scared and it dropped and broke on the floor. And last night before I went ot sleep I looked at myself in the mirror and wished my freckles were gone and that my hair would be a different color, and guess what' she pointed to her hair and face 'there gone'  
  
'Then that explains it, your suppose to marry this guy and save the world, but what do I have to do in it?'  
  
'Did you have anything weird happening to yourself?'  
  
'Lets stop talking, Sirus here is almost done'  
  
"And that's how it happened" he finished.  
  
"This is all weird to me, I'm suppose to fight the Dark Lord? Me, Virginia Weasley, soft hearted scaredy cat fight him and marry you!"  
  
He smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"I know this is too much for you but it was hard for me too when I found out, do you know what I wanted to do with my life?"  
  
Ginny thought of her mom, Ron (and friends) her dad and brothers. She couldn't just leave them and marry this guy! Powers! That was just ridiculous! Just when her life was finally going right, this guy came along. Tears fell down from her face and started sobbing. Draco and Sirus looked at each other. Draco raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. Sirus frowned. They both leaned down to well comfort her (Draco's and Sirus's first time). Draco leaned to grab her hand but Ginny kept her hand away and let Sirus grab hold of it. Draco stood up and walked towards the door and leaned on it.  
  
'Why did she ignore my hand?' he thought 'and grab hold of the wanna-be me!'  
  
He watched as her sobbing became into a hug for Sirus. Sirus smirked at Draco. He was enjoying this.  
  
'Draco?' she thought still holding on to Sirus's hand.  
  
No answer.  
  
'Draco!'  
  
No answer.  
  
She hugged Draco (or at lest she though it was) harder and sobbed even more. 'What is happening to my life?' she whispered.  
  
"I don't know what's happening to your life but I know that I'm not a part of it," said a cold voice that came from the corner of the room. She looked up and saw Draco leaving. She pushed away from Sirus and ran after Draco.  
  
"Malfoy! Malfoy where are you going!" Ginny shouted after him.  
  
Draco didn't listen he just kept on walking away.  
  
"Malfoy you stupid git! Listen when I talk to you!"  
  
Draco stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"What did you say Weasel?"  
  
"What? You didn't hear me? I said it LOUD and clear!"  
  
Draco walked up to her and stop about 6 inches away.  
  
"You think you've got a lot of gut talking to me like this Weasel,"  
  
"What's your problem? We were fine just 10 minutes ago,"  
  
"What do you mean by 'We were'?"  
  
"I.I don't kno-  
  
"What you think I like you Weasley? You thought me Draco Malfoy like you? In your dreams honey,"  
  
"Then why are you mad? Huh? Why when I was hugging Sirus you said 'I don't know what's happening to your life but I know that I'm not a part of it'" said Ginny mimicking his voice.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything, were just fri-  
  
"Were just what?"  
  
"Were nothing. Were just people who know each other at school. That's what we are, and now I'm going" "Carefull Malfoy you might just get lost in there remember"  
  
"I can take the risk!"  
  
he turned around started to leave. Ginny didn't want to be left alone with Sirus. He was freaky in a weird sort of way. She might just tell him her feelings for Draco. Wait. Draco? No way! Or just.  
  
"No Malfoy don't go! Please stay!" she shouted and ran up to him.  
  
"Weasley stop following me,"  
  
"I don't want you to go" said Ginny shyly while blushing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, if you were me you wouldn't want to stay alone with a guy that looks exactly like a guy I. I see everyday and you've just found out you have to marry him!? Imagine what he'll do to you!"  
  
"You seem so comfortable with him just now"  
  
"Your jealous aren't you?"  
  
"No! a Malfoy jealous, whatever!"  
  
"Yes you are! Your mad because I didn't hug you!"  
  
"Weasley stop dreaming"  
  
"No I'm not, then why are you blushing?"  
  
Caught you red handed! Ha ha!  
  
"Whatever Weasley, I'll stay with you, but only because I think this guy's a mad lunitic who only-  
  
"Ok I understand"  
  
Ginny grabbed his arm and smiled.  
  
"Weasley just because I'm your friend it doesn't mean you can touch me whenever you like"  
  
"Were friends now?"  
  
'Darn where did that come from? Now she's gonna think were 'bestfriends'' thought Draco.  
  
"I didn't say anything" 


	5. Confusing

Draco and Ginny walked back to Sirus's house together. Sirus was waiting inside for them.  
  
"In order for us to get married we must do a ceremony" said Sirus in a cold voice. His voice changed. The way he said that sentence would make you shiver. Something was wrong.  
  
"But wait! I didn't agree to get married," said Ginny.  
  
"You want to die?"  
  
"No but-  
  
"I thought so. Now, you're at least going to wear some decent clothes" he said as he checked her out. Ginny was shocked! She was wearing the style in the wizard world! How can he say that? Oh ya, he's been living here forever, he wouldn't know anything.  
  
"And what is your style?" asked Ginny coldly.  
  
"Well, what I'm wearing"  
  
Ginny looked at his clothes. It was an elegant style of green with silver sides (kind of like what King and Queens wear) and his pants were well, king-ish.  
  
"Do I have to wear it now!"  
  
"When the ceremony's almost over. Come over here! There's no time to waste, Virginia"  
  
Ginny slowly let go of Draco's hand and walked over to the table where Sirus was standing.  
  
"The first thing were going to do is the Vera CIA spell"  
  
"Wh-what's that?"  
  
"It's a spell that will twist your tong until it's proven you won't tell"  
  
"Tell what? And why do we have to do that?"  
  
"Well, if someone ask about where you were or who am I or any kind of sort of connection to me, you wont be able to say anything and If you do try, you'll have the worst pains in your body,"  
  
"Doest it hurt?"  
  
"Just a little, at the end"  
  
Ginny looked back at Draco in fear and back at Sirus and took a deep breath.  
  
"Fine, let's do it"  
  
He put his arms around her waist looked straight in her eyes and moved slowly into a passionate kiss. Ginny tried to force back but couldn't help but fall in love with the way he kisses. She contributed to it be helping on with the tong thing.  
  
"Oh stop it all ready!"  
  
Ginny broke away from Sirus and looked deep into his eyes. Then in jolt second sharp pains dug in her stomach and her tong felt like it was about to explode! She grouched down on the ground groaning.  
  
"I thought you said it only hurt a little bit?" spat out Ginny.  
  
It stopped. Ginny looked around and got up slowly.  
  
"You see at then end for about 5 seconds.well the next step is to.  
  
He leaned forward in Ginny's ear and whispered something. Ginny's eyes widened so bi at what she just herd.  
  
"I-I can't do that.I can't I just can't kill him!"  
  
"But Virginia dear, that's the only way this could go on"  
  
They both looked over at Draco. He frowned at them.  
  
"What are you nerds looking at? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
Duh duh dum!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I know this story sucks but its just to keep you guys company while your waiting for my other story. 


End file.
